conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guardsmen Frame
I'm sorry again and again and again but this artifact should be part of FWNG becouse is totally absurd to put it in 2011. What kind of game do you want to play?--BIPU 08:16, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't see any absurdity to it. If we can build skyscrapers in five days, then how come I can't put together human like robots with people inside them? Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 16:00, May 8, 2011 (UTC) First of all, when I said absurd I didnt want to be unrespectful with you, please, I think that I wrote the wrong word. What I want to say is that such kind of transformers running at the same speed that a turboprop fly is totally impossible to put in 2011. And to build skycrapers in five days is exactly the same kind of "absurd" thing. Using this kind of things we are making FW unplayable--BIPU 18:51, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I have to agree with BIPU here. The game has become unplayable in some terms, as I enjoy the realism factor, and this is not part of it... Maybe make this in 2025. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:21, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I can see this isn't going to end well for me, so point out unrealistic aspects of my society that I can correct. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:25, May 8, 2011 (UTC) EAF is relatively realistic in my opinion. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:26, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I can think of two off the top of my head. One is really egregious. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:28, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Do tell. I can't think of any. Kunarian 19:53, May 8, 2011 (UTC) EAF is one of the most realistic nation in all aspects, sure, but the space elevator and the air-aircraft carrier are things for FWNG. :) --BIPU 20:01, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Well... maybe this is not the best place to discuss about realism (again) but I'm sure Minecraftian let us do it here and he will "clean" this talk page in a few days. OK, this is FW and it is not Real World. I assume it, and I like it but I'm afraid that we are putting the limit so far away. We create new nations and we develop new technologies but we have to put some limits in the technology and in the economy and play with at least a bit of realism. Realism doesnt mean exactly as Real Wolrd. Realism means agree with the rules of the game "reality". Maybe the rules are not clear and they sould be chaged, It is a matter to discuss. If you want to put your imagination to the limit, there is FWNG, but please, all we should consider a bit more realism in FW.--BIPU 20:01, May 8, 2011 (UTC) BIPU got the two on the mark. I can justify the aircraft carrier though. The space tether, I was just rushing to save money down the road, and might have rushed TOO much. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:02, May 8, 2011 (UTC) In my opinion only a few countrys are pushing the limit. Everett with their super fast drones and fusion power. ASA with their clones (not too much of a problem just as long as their expendextures are dealt with realisticly. UFSA with this. and Yarphei with their weather control. but these can work if implemented properly however you may have to move the exosuit to a later date. Kunarian 20:07, May 8, 2011 (UTC) The problem is not to use a specific tech in a concrete moment, the problem comes when a nation brings a super advanced tech to the ordinary life. For example, fusion technology is perfect assumed in FW but fusion reactors sized similar to a shoe box to power a washing machine cant be assumed. EMP weapons are perfectly assumed, but EMPs capable of turn off an entire nation should be considered as not realistic, etc. etc. etc.--BIPU 20:22, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't power washing machines with fusion reactors. At least not in the direct sense of sticking a fusion reactor inside a washing machine. I have 21 power plants that provide that electricity. As for the EMP weapons, the blackout scenario has existed since the early days of the Cold War. Russia launches and detonates a nuclear bomb 40,000 feet above the United States and sends an EMP to shut down half of North America. We have enough nukes to black out the Earth hundreds of times over. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:32, May 8, 2011 (UTC) In regards this frame, the speed confuses me. Can it fly? There is no way for something to run 500 miles per hour. For something of it's clunky size I'd max it out at 30. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:08, May 8, 2011 (UTC) My words about fusion and washing machines were only an example... please... :) and about the EMP weapons, in FW we are not talking that EMP as a "secondary effect" of a nuke detonation, we are talking directly about EMP weapons. EMP was an example too, we can talk about the clones too... one clone... two clones.... clonation can be assumed, but an army of clones remembers me "Clone Wars" and it can be assumed in FW. More examples?? There are a lot...--BIPU 21:26, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Outside of the weather control, this ASA clone thing is the most absurd technology in all of FW. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:30, May 8, 2011 (UTC) To justify my suit, it cannot fly. I think I went overboard with the speed, so I will change that. But the thing is staying as long as I have clearance from the general soceity so here. Stay *Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 21:28, May 8, 2011 (UTC) *As long as speed is reduced to 30 MPH and the swords instead of firearms is bizarre. Too much Anime. Would be more effective to carry .50 caliber chain gun. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:30, May 8, 2011 (UTC) *Change it into something more like the suit out of Avatar and I'll be happy, mainly with it being slower and armed with a gun. Kunarian 22:01, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Go *Go for now. But if you change the swords to normal guns and NOT lasers, it can stay. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:33, May 8, 2011 (UTC)